1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates to an apparatus and method for adding a movable seat, rigger, oarlocks, and foot support to convert a stand up paddleboard (SUP) to a sculling boat.
2. Prior Art
The prior art includes various additions of seats to sailboards and other flotation devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,607 to Ross describes a multi-functional accessory arrangement for converting a sail board into a paddling craft, rowing craft or conventional sailing craft consisting of a sail board hull having a multi-functional seat including an associated back support adapted to be adjustable between a sailing/hiking position, rowing position and paddling position said seat connected to the sail board hull permitting movement of the seat between a forward position and an aft position, a multi-functional propulsion kit for selectively transforming the sail board into a sail boat, a row boat or a kayak board said kit including a hiking device connected to the chassis for use in counter balancing heeling of the hull responsive to the action of wind acting on the sail, a pedestal console for controlling the movement of the sail board including a centerboard, a manual steering device with rigging for controlling a sail, oar locks for use with oars and boom.
US Patent Publication No. 20120077396 to Lipman describes a paddled watercraft that is readily convertible between a stand-up paddleboard configuration and a seated paddling configuration. The watercraft includes a board with an operator body support assembly attached onto the top deck of the board, the body support assembly being capable of being reconfigured to support a person in a standing position for padding from a standing position, or to support a person in a seated position for paddling from a seated position. The watercraft can be converted from stand-up paddling configuration to a seated paddling configuration while underway on open waters.